Items
The following is a list of in-game items by category, as stated on the Children of Ur encyclopedia. Note: not all of these items yet appear in-game, as we are still in Alpha testing. Basic Resources *Bean *Block of Peat *Cherry *Chunk of Beryl *Chunk of Dullite *Chunk of Metal Rock *Chunk of Sparkly *Clump of Jellisac *Egg *Fiber *General Vapour *Grain *Guano *Ice *Lump of Earth *Lump of Loam *Meat *Mortar Barnacle *Paper *Plain Bubble *Plank Advanced Resources *Barnacle Talc *Beam *Board *Bulb *Bushel of Grain *Copper Ingot *General Fabric *Girder *Metal Bar *Metal Rod *Molybdenum Ingot *Plain Crystal *Plain Metal Ingot *Snail *String *Thread *Tin Ingot *Urth Block *Wood Post Alchemical Compounds & Powders *Abbasidose *Alphose *Blue Element *Cosmox *Diabolic Acid *Extremely Hallowed Shrine Powder *Fairly Hallowed Shrine Powder *Fertilidust *Fertilidust Lite *Friendly Acid *Green Element *Grendalinunin *Groddlene *Humbabol *Ixite *Krazy Salts *Lemene *Mabon *No-No Powder *Powder of Mild Fecundity *Powder of Startling Fecundity *Potoxin *Red Element *Rubemycin *Shiny Element *Sneezing Powder *Sparkle Powder *Spriggasse *Tiite *Zillene Collectibles *A Mirror with Scribbles on it *A Piece of Street Creator Dirt Trophy *A Piece of Street Creator Earth Trophy *A Piece of Street Creator Rock Trophy *A Piece of Street Creator Wood Trophy *Antique Spigot *Bag of Tent Pegs *Ball of String *Batterfly Cubimal *Bead of Caiyotite Necklace *Bead of Gnipperite Gnecklace *Bead of Nyanite Necklace *Bead of Ouzian Necklace *Bead of Red Tiger Eye Necklace *Bronze Ladle *Bugsbury Creme Egg *Bureaucrat Cubimal *Butler Cubimal *Butterfly Bone Hair Clip *Butterfly Cubimal *Butterfly Windchimes *Button in the Shape of a Bird *Button in the Shape of a Cloud *Button in the Shape of a Frog *Button in the Shape of a Wasp *Cactus Cubimal *Caiyotite Necklace *Caterpillar Trousers *Certified Organic Chocolate Egg *Chick Cubimal *Chicken-Shaped Brick *Collectors' Edition 2012 Glitchmas Yeti *Crab Cubimal *Craftybot Cubimal *Deimaginator Cubimal *Discrete Paper Bag *Dustbunny Cubimal *Dusty Stick *Ear Trumpet *Ebony Teaspoon *Emo-Bear Cubimal *Extremely Long Scarf *Factory Defect Chick Cubimal *Fake Nose Made of China *Fake Nose Made of Plaster *Fake Nose Made of Wool *Fan *Firebog Street Spirit Cubimal *Firefly Cubimal *Fox Cubimal *Fox Ranger Cubimal *Frog Cubimal *Game *Game Server *Gardening Tools Vendor Cubimal *Glitchmas Present *Gnipperite Gnecklace *Gnome Cubimal *Gold Butter Knife *Golden Egg *Greeterbot Cubimal *Groddle Street Spirit Cubimal *Gwendolyn Cubimal *Handbag Clasp *Heart-Shaped Lump of Lead *Helga Cubimal *Hell Bartender Cubimal *Highest Quality #1 "Imported" Glitchmas Yeti *Ilmenskie Jones Cubimal *Intricately Carved Wooden Ear *Ivory Coffeestick *JuJu Cubimal *Large Mysterious Cube *Large Petrified Rock *Luminous Moonstone *Medium Petrified Rock *Magic Rock Cubimal *Magical Pendant *Maintenance Bot Cubimal *Meal Vendor Cubimal *Metal Tap *Modestly Sized Ruby *Musicblock BB-1 *Musicblock BB-2 *Musicblock BB-3 *Musicblock BB-4 *Musicblock BB-5 *Musicblock DB-1 *Musicblock DB-2 *Musicblock DB-3 *Musicblock DB-4 *Musicblock DB-5 *Musicblock DG-1 *Musicblock DG-2 *Musicblock DG-3 *Musicblock DG-4 *Musicblock DG-5 *Musicblock DR-1 *Musicblock DR-2 *Musicblock DR-3 *Musicblock DR-4 *Musicblock DR-5 *Musicblock GNG *Musicblock SB-1 *Musicblock T-1 *Musicblock XS-1 *Musicblock XS-2 *Musicblock XS-3 *Musicblock XS-4 *Musicblock XS-5 *Nyanite Necklace *Ornate Toenail Clippers *Ouzian Necklace *Oversized Brass-Rimmed Protective Goggles *Phantom Cubimal *Piece of a Mirror with Scribbles on It *Piece of Butterfly Bone Hair Clip *Piece of Chicken-Shaped Brick *Piece of Fake Nose Made of China *Piece of Large Mysterious Cube *Piece of Magical Pendant *Piece of Platinumium Spork *Piece of Torn Manuscript *Piece of Wooden Apple *Piece of Woolly Glove Darned with a Metal Finger *Piggy Cubimal *Plastic Spoon *Platinumium Spork *Pleasing Amber *Pouch Full of Old Seeds *Pysanka *Red Tiger Eye Necklace *Remains of a Daybag *Rictus Disembodied Dentures *Roll of Blueprints for a Prototype Something *Rook Cubimal *Rube Cubimal *Rube Shaped Potato *Scion of Purple Cubimal *Secular Holiday Egg *See-Through 2 oz Bottle *Señor Funpickle Cubimal *Showy Sapphire *Silver Spoon *Sloth Cubimal *Small Petrifired Rock *Small Water Glass *Small shiny object with no intrinsic value *Smuggler Cubimal *Sno Cone Vendore Cubimal *Sock Hook *Special Item That Only Beta Testers Get *Squid Cubimal *Stainless Precious Metal Fork *Street Creator Dirt Trophy *Street Creator Earth Trophy *Street Creator Rock Trophy *Street Creator Wood Trophy *Tangled Pair of Sock Garters *Three-Cornered Hat *Tool Vendor Cubimal *Torn Manuscript *Trisor Cubimal *Twenty-Nine Cornered Hat *U.S. Bee Key *Uncle Friendly Cubimal *Uralia Street Spirit Cubimal *Very Tall Top Hat *Walloping Big Diamond *Wooden Apple *Woolly Glove Darned with a Metal Finger *Yeti Cubimal Croppery & Gardening Supplies *Bean Tree Bean *Broccoli *Broccoli Seed *Bubble Tree Bean *Cabbage *Cabbage Seed *Carrot *Carrot Seed *Corn *Corn Seed *Cucumber *Cucumber Seed *Egg Plant Bean *Fruit Tree Bean *Gas Plant Bean *Onion *Onion Seed *Parsnip *Parsnip Seed *Potato *Potato Seed *Pumpkin *Pumpkin Seed *Rice *Rice Seed *Spice Plant Bean *Spinach *Spinach Seed *Tomato *Tomato Seed *Wood Tree Bean *Zucchini *Zucchini Seed Drink *Beer *Bubble Tea *Butterfly Milk *Carrot Margarita *Cloud 11 Smoothie *Cloudberry Daiquiri *Coffee *Cosma-politan *Crabato Juice *Creamy Martini *Cup of Water *Earthshaker *Exotic Juice *Face Smelter *Flaming Humbaba *Fruity Juice *Gurly Drink *Hooch *Lemon Juice *Mabbish Coffee *Mega Healthy Veggie Juice *Orange Juice *Pumpkin Ale *Pungent Sunrise *Savory Smoothie *Slow Gin Fizz *Spicy Grog *Too-Berry Shake *Wine of the Dead Emblems & Icons *Emblem of Alph *Emblem of Cosma *Emblem of Friendly *Emblem of Grendaline *Emblem of Humbaba *Emblem of Lem *Emblem of Mab *Emblem of Pot *Emblem of Spriggan *Emblem of Tii *Emblem of Zille *Icon of Alph *Icon of Cosma *Icon of Friendly *Icon of Grendaline *Icon of Humbaba *Icon of Lem *Icon of Mab *Icon of Pot *Icon of Spriggan *Icon of Tii *Icon of Zille Food *Abbasid Ribs *Apple *Applejack *Awesome Stew *Banana *Banana No-Names *Basic Omelet *Berry Bowl *Best Bean Dip *Big Salad *Birch Candy *Birch Syrup *Bubble and Squeak *Bun *Bunch of Grapes *Butterfly Butter *Cedar Plank Salmon *Cheese *Cheese Plate *Cheezy Sammich *Cheezy Sauce *Chilly-Busting Chilli *Choice Crudites *Cloudberry *Cloudberry Jam *Cold Taco *Common Crudites *Corn-off-the-Cob *Corny Fritter *Creamy Catsup *Death to Veg *Deluxe Sammich *Desssert Rub *Divine Crepe *Eggy Scramble *Exotic Fruit Salad *Expensive Grilled Cheese *Flour *Flummery *Fortifying Gruel *Fried Egg *Fried Noodles *Fried Rice *Frog-in-a-Hole *Fruit Salad *Gamma's Pancake *Glitchepoix *Greasy Frybread *Green *Green Egg *Grilled Cheese *Hash *Hearty Groddle Sammich *Hearty Omelet *Heston Mash *Hi-Sucrose Corn Syrup Square *Honey *Hot 'n' Fizzy Sauce *Hot Potatoes *Hototot Rub *Hungry Nachos *Ix-Style Braised Meat *Juicy Carpaccio *Kind BreakfURst Burrito ™ *King of Condiments *Lazy Salad *Legumes Abbassidienne *Lemburger *Lemon *Lotsa Lox *Luxury Tortellini *Maburger Royale *Mangosteen *Meat Gumbo *Meat Tetrazzini *Messy Fry-Up *Mexicali Eggs *Mild Sauce *Mushroom *Nakara Flame Rub *Oats *Oaty Cake *Obvious Panini *Oily Dressing *Olive Oil *Onion Ring *Onion Sauce *Orange *Pad Tii *Pi *Pickle *Pineapple *Pineapple Upside-Down Pizza *Plain Noodles *Plum *Pocket Salmon *Potato Patty *Potcorn *Potian's Feast *Pottine *Precious Potato Salad *Proper Rice *Pumkpin Pie *Rasher of Bacon *Raw Bio-Organic Carob-ish Treat *Red *Rich Tagine *Roasted Pepitas *Roux *Salmon Jaella *Sammich *Scrumptious Frittata *Secret Sauce *Sesame Oil *Simple BBQ *Simple Slaw *Snack Pack *Spicy Quesadilla *Spinach Salad *Stinky Cheese *Stock Sauce *Strawberry *Super Veggie Kebab *Swank Zucchini Loaf *Sweet 'n' Sour Sauce *Swing Batter *Tangy Noodles *Tangy Sauce *Tasty Pasta *Tortilla *Trump Rub *Urfu *Vegmageddon *Very Stinky Cheese *Very, Very Stinky Cheese *Waffle *Wavy Gravy *Whortleberry *Whortleberry Jelly *Wicked Bolognese Sauce *Yummy Gruel Gasses & Bubbles *Blue Bubble *Crying Gas *Hard Bubble *Heavy Gas *Helium *Laughing Gas *Salmon Bubble *Tiny Bubble *White Gas Herbalism Supplies *Gandlevery *Gandlevery Seed *Hairball Flower *Hairball Flower Seed *Purple Flower *Purple Flower Seed *Rookswort *Rookswort Seed *Rubeweed *Rubeweed Seed *Silvertongue *Silvertongue Seed *Yellow Crumb Flower *Yellow Crumb Flower Seed Herdkeeping Supplies *Butterfly Egg *Butterfly Lotion *Butterfly Milker *Butterfly Stick *Caterpillar *Chick *Chicken Egg *Chicken Stick *Fox Bait *Hog-tied Piggy *Meat Collector *Pig Bait *Pig Stick *Piggy Egg *Piggy Feeder *Piggy Ploy *Piglet Keys *Blue-White Hexagon Key *Blue-Yellow Circle Key *Green-Orange Hexagon Key *Green-White Circle Key *Orange-Blue Square Key *Purple-Orange Circle Key *Purple-Red Square Key *Red-Green Triangle Key *Teal-Red Hexagon Key *Teal-White Triangle Key *Yellow-Purple Triangle Key *Yellow-Teal Square Key Licenses & Permits *Card-Carrying Qualification *Fox-Brushing Permit *General Building Permit *Imbued Teleportation Script *Note *Teleportation Script *Your Papers Machines & Fuel *Blockmaker Chassis *Blockmaker Plates *Fuel Cell *Fuelmaker Case *Fuelmaker Core *Machine Engine *Machine Stand *Metal Machine Mechanism *Metal Machine Tooler *Woodworker Chassis *Woodworker Fuser Sno Cones *Blue Sno Cone *Green Sno Cone *Orange Sno Cone *Purple Sno Cone *Rainbo Sno Cone *Red Sno Cone Spices *Allspice *Black Pepper *Camphor *Cardamom *Cinnamon *Cumin *Curry *Garlic *Ginger *Hot Pepper *Licorice *Mustard *Nutmeg *Old(er) Spice *Pinch of Salt *Saffron *Turmeric Storage *Alchemistry Kit *Bigger Bag *Bigger Blue Bag *Bigger Gray Bag *Bigger Green Bag *Bigger Pink Bag *Chrome Toolbox *Cubimal Case *Elemental Pouch *Generic Bag *Generic Blue Bag *Generic Gray Bag *Generic Green Bag *Generic Pink Bag *Green Toolbox *Red Toolbox *Spice Rack Tinctures & Potions *Amorous Philtre *Ancestral Spirits *Charades Potion *De-Embiggenifying Potion *Door Drink *Draught of Giant Amicability *Dung-Kicker Drops *Elixir of Avarice *Embiggenifying Potion *Essence of Gandlevery *Essence of Hairball *Essence of Purple *Essence of Rookswort *Essence of Rubeweed *Essence of Silvertongue *Essence of Yellow Crumb *Keycutter Tonic *Liquid Super-Hoe *Manyharvest Cordial *Potion of Animal Youth *Rainbow Juice *Rook Balm *Seed-Dipper Libation *Soak-All Solution *Trantsformation Fluid *Tree Poison *Tree Poison Antidote Tools *Ace of Spades *Alchemical tongs *Awesome Pot *Beaker *Bean Seasoner *Blender *Bubble Tuner *Cauldron *Class Axe *Cocktail Shaker *Construction Tool *Crystalmalizing Chamber *Egg Seasoner *Famous Pugilist Grill *Fancy Pick *Focusing Orb *Fox Brush *Fruit Changing Machine *Frying Pan *Gassifier *Grand Ol' Grinder *Grinder *Hatchet *High-Class Hoe *Hoe *Irrigator 9000 *Knife & Board *Loomer *Pick *Quill *Saucepan *Scraper *Shovel *Smelter *Spice Mill *Spindle *Splendid Spindle *Still *Super Scraper *Test Tube *Tincturing Kit *Tinkertool *Watering Can Toys *12-sided Die *Amazing Race Ticket *Aquarius Party Pack *Aquarius Party Pack Taster *Ayn Rand Doll *Camera *Canyon Run Ticket *Crystal Climb Ticket *Cubimal Series 1 Box *Cubimal Series 2 Box *Double Rainbow Party Pack *Double Rainbow Party Pack Taster *Emotional Bear *Fortune *Fortune Cookie *Fortuned Cookie *Friedrich Nietzsche Doll *Game of Crowns Ticket *Gameshow Ticket *Garden Gnome *Gift Box *Glitchmas Card *Glitchmas Cracker *Glitchmas Cracker Fun Fact *Glitchmas Cracker Joke *Gram 'Em Good Ticket *Lava Leap Ticket *Lips *Ludwig Wittgenstein Doll *Mazza'la Gala Party Pack *Mazza'la Gala Party Pack Taster *Moon *Nylon Phool Party Pack *Nylon Phool Party Pack Taster *Pair of Dice *Pitchen Lilliputt Party Pack *Pitchen Lilliputt Party Pack Taster *Play Cube *Random Kindness *Space Race Ticket *Star Sprint Ticket *Stoot Barfield Pullstring Doll *The Great Hog Haul Ticket *Time Warp Ticket *Toxic Moon Party Pack *Toxic Moon Party Pack Taster *Val Holla Party Pack *Val Holla Party Pack Taster *Winter Wingding Party Pack *Winter Wingding Party Pack Taster *Wrappable Gift Box Quest Items *A quest made by a user *Ancestral Paperweight *Contraband *Juju Trowel *Secret Juju Hint Other *BB Music Trophy *Bubble Trophy *Conch *CrabPod Headphones *Crafty Bot *Cubimal Series 1 Trophy *Cubimal Series 2 Trophy *DB Music Trophy *DG Music Trophy *DR Music Trophy *Diabolical Drink Ticket *Egg Hunter Trophy *Emblem Trophy *Faded Heart *Fruit Trophy *Gas Trophy *Gem Trophy *Greeter Twig *Hello Pumpkin! *Jack the Pumpkin *Jack-O-Lantern *Lem the Pumpkin *Lem-O-Lantern *Million Currant Trophy *Moving Box *New Player Pack *Note Pole *Pareidolic Giant Image on Toast *Shiny Hello Pumpkin! *Spice Trophy *Spigot *Steve the Pumpkin *Steve-O-Lantern *XS Music Trophy *Zille the Pumplin *Zille-O-Lantern